Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
Presently, many shooters utilize different accessories to enhance their firearm and/or to provide additional functionality which allows for improved firearm utilization. One of such accessories is the firearm foregrip. One of the most popular firearm accessories is the foregrip. A firearm foregrip is typically attached onto a handguard via different mechanisms that allow a user to essentially customize his/her firearm. The foregrip provides a stable position on the fore end of the firearm to guide the shooter's support hand as well as to allow the shooter to apply some rearward pressure to the foregrip, thereby allowing the shooter to firmly seat the firearm against his/her shoulder. Fortunately, a user is not limited to one specific design of foregrip, as there are vertical foregrips and angled foregrips, for example, each serving a similar purpose. However, the angled foregrip typically maintains the functionality of the vertical grip while providing additional capability and supporting hand ergonomics. The ergonomic functionality comes from the ability of the angled foregrip to allow a user to properly utilize their support hand, especially for long periods of engagement, without the wrist strain associated with using a vertical foregrip. Therefore, many shooters have a preference to utilize the angled foregrip over the vertical foregrip. In addition to its ergonomic functionality, an angled foregrip allows a shooter to employ different support hand holding techniques.
Nevertheless, an issue which shooters have encountered with the angled foregrip is its ability to be utilized on different handguard mounting platforms. Current foregrip mounting mechanisms utilize a KeyMod mounting mechanism which is a standard mounting platform for mounting accessories onto a handguard of a firearm. A second mounting mechanism, which was recently developed but becoming more popular and heading towards being a standardized mounting platform is the M-LOK platform. The M-LOK platform provides many advantages over previous mounting platforms while maintaining the strength of attachment mechanism. Accordingly, M-LOK is being slowly phased in as the standard platform. Unfortunately, costs and availability of accessories that can mount on the M-LOK platform have caused some shooters to consider the short-term advantages of utilizing an M-LOK platform. On the other hand, some early adopters of the M-LOK platform have found that they cannot utilize their KeyMod mounting accessories with their M-LOK platform. Hence, shooters may need to discard their accessories or sell them to purchase new ones. As previously mentioned, the firearm foregrip is typically one of the most, if not the most, popular accessory for a shooter to add to his/her firearm. Most are made to fit the KeyMod platform, which is good for those still utilizing the old platform, but for those who have adopted to the M-LOK platform it may take a while for accessories to be developed to adapt to the M-LOK platform.